A conventional vehicle powertrain may include an engine, a transmission coupled to an output the engine to multiply torque produced by the engine, and a driveline coupled to an output of the transmission to transmit the multiplied torque from the transmission to wheels of the vehicle. The conventional driveline may include a driveshaft coupled to the transmission, and a rear axle coupled to the driveshaft and rear wheels of the vehicle. The conventional driveline also may include a power takeoff unit or a transfer case coupled to the transmission and the rear axle, and coupled to the transmission and a front axle coupled to front wheels of the vehicle.